The present invention relates to amines or salts thereof, which are useful as catalyst and the like, and to methods of preparing the amines or the salts.
Of amines, for example, metal salts of sulfonylamines and hydrates of these salts are disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-Hei-7-246338. These compounds disclosed therein are usable as Lewis acid catalysts and represented by the following general formula of M[RfSO.sub.2 --N--SO.sub.2 Rf'].sub.n or of M[RfSO.sub.2 --N--SO.sub.2 Rf'].sub.n.multidot.mH.sub.2 O wherein Rf and Rf' each represent perfluoroalkyl groups having a carbon atom number from 1 to 8, M represents a positive ion selected from a special group disclosed therein, n represents an integer that is the same as the valence of M, and m represents a natural number from 0.5 to 20.
Argyropoulos et al. Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 26, 3073-3084 (1981) discloses, as another example of amines, bis(ethoxysulfonyl)amine, HN(C.sub.2 H.sub.5 OSO.sub.2).sub.2, and polysulfonylamine.